The Next Battle
by officialfangirl4
Summary: The seven demigods have defeated Gaea and are heading back home to camp half blood where the Romans and Greeks have decided to join camps. Then suddenly a man named the doctor and his companion show up, two teenagers Katniss and Peeta, The egyptian magicians,shadowhunters, and wizards leading to a more dangerous enemy much worse than they could imagine.


**CHAPTER 1 (PERCY)**

Percy was excited. Finally after defeating Gaea he was going home. After nine months of being away he was finally going to see his mom and Paul in his little apartment. He picked up his bag full of souvenirs from the places he has been. A postcard from Rome and a rock from tartarus (he had a feeling his mom wasn't gonna like that one). There were pictures in there too. Leo came bursting in his room.

"Percy guess what?" Leo said a little out of breath.

"You fixed Festus?" Percy guessed.

"I wish but no, my dad just came to me-"

"Came to you?"

"Yeah physically but anyway guess what he said!"

"What?"

"He told me a way to get Calypso off the island!"

"Awesome dude but tell me this, why aren't you working on it right now?"

"I don't know! Oh, Annabeth wants to see you in her cabin." Leo said running out. I sighed. Today was the one year anniversary of our relationship. I grabbed her present and headed into the hall. When I got to Annabeth's room all of her stuff was where it originally was none of it was packed away. She ran up and kissed me. Every time we kissed I felt warm inside and wanted to melt. She was more beautiful than Aphrodite though I would never say it because Annabeth was against dating girls for their looks. I loved how she always had her blond hair in a ponytail and how she corrected me. I looked at her and handed her, her present.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll have to open it to find out." I said. I couldn't help but be excited, it took me forever to get this back. It wasn't a small box That might've held some cliché bracelet with "I love you" inside it. No it was much better and even though she would pay less attention to me, it would be worth it because it was the best present ever! Annabeth opened the box and pulled out Daedalus's laptop and her bronze dagger. She dropped both of them on the bed and ran to hug me.

"How did you get it back!" she said.

"I have my ways" I smiled

"Seriously!"

"I got bob to send it up."

"How did he find them!"

"I don't know he just sent me a message asking if I lost a laptop and dagger."

"Thanks you Seaweed Brain and let me get you yours." Annabeth said pulling out a bag with a card sticking out.

"Happy Anniversary Seaweed Brain!" I read out loud. I set the card on the bed and looked in the bag. In there was just a simple ball point pen. I pulled it out and clicked it. Unlike riptide which turned into a sword this turned into a trident almost and exact replica of my dad's.

"I know its not as good as your present but I thought you might be able to brag to the other kids that your dad gave you his trident." Annabeth said.

"No its absolutely perfect, mostly because Clarisse will be mad." I said hugging her.

"Oh and I got Leo to add some adjustments to it."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I have no clue I just told Leo to make it more than just a bar of metal." She said shrugging her shoulders. Knowing Leo it could be anything from having ice cream come out of one end to it being capable of destroying a country.

"Cool!" I said. "Thanks and do you have any idea on why piper keeps charm speaking me to stay out of the control room."

"I don't know she did that to me when I wanted to see how everything was doing." Annabeth said just as there was a knock on the door. I went over and opened it. It was Frank.

"Hey guys." He said panting "Leo needs you in the control room it's an emergency!" I turned my trident back into a pen and grabbed my riptide with Annabeth behind me holding her dagger and ran into the control room. When we ran in we stopped. There were blue and red balloons which were both of our favorite colors. Everyone yelled surprise even Nico who was standing next to Hazel. I was kinda surprised to see nico there because everyone thought he had a crush on Annabeth and why would you go to your crushes anniversary party. But Hazel probably made him. Jason was carrying a cake and in orange icing it said "Happy 1st Anniversary to Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl" Annabeth was smiling and thanking everyone. Jason had set the cake down and was in the corner with Nico talking to him. Nico looked angry so I walked over to them. I always felt like Nico was my little brother and needed protecting even though he controlled the dead and could send an army of zombies at you in ten seconds.

"Are you okay?" I said to Nico. He blushed.

"Yeah" he said. "I'm fine just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Oh, okay." I said turning back to the party. Leo had turned on Lady Gaga and was dancing to it while Frank was trying to see if he could turn into a hippo and hazel was giggling. Annabeth a Piper were talking about how brainless Jason and I could be. Annabeth was now telling the story of when I had accidentally put my but in the campfire. It wasn't my fault Clarisse was trying to attack me with a giant stick. Jason and Nico were done talking and Jason had announced cake.

"Yay cake!" Leo screamed running over to the table.

"Leo will you do the honors." Jason said gesturing towards the candles.

"It would be my pleasure." Leo said igniting his fingers. Frank backed away a little bit. Leo lighted the candles and everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" but instead of birthday they used anniversary. Annabeth and I blew out the candles and when hazel cut it the cake was blue! Annabeth handed him a piece.

"This is a nice party." She said.

"Yeah I was really nice." I said. Suddenly the whole ship started to sway and we heard this whooshing sound coming from the main deck. We all ran out there, frank turned into a bear, Leo ignited his whole hand, while everyone else had their swords. When we got on the main deck there was this blue telephone box. A man in a suit stepped out with a woman behind him.

"Hello " he said waving his hand "I'm the Doctor and this is Donna."


End file.
